Strawberries & Cigarettes
by Rusa Aneh
Summary: Everytime they kiss, Mark's chest burns ready to explode. Everytime they kiss, Donghyuck always taste like strawberries and cigarettes, leaves Mark wanting more. He can't shake his hunger for tasting Donghyuck more. [ Tags ; Markhyuck ; Mark x Donghyuck ; Soulmate AU ; Making out ]


**Strawberries and Cigarettes**

MarkHyuck Fanfiction

© Rusa Aneh

.

 _Strawberries and cigarettes always taste like you_

.

Asap rokok mengepul keluar dari mulutnya. Mark menghisap kembali batang rokok dalam-dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya dengan mata terpejam. Sebenarnya Mark bukan perokok. Hanya saja akhir-akhir ini masalah senang mengikuti, sehingga ia butuh sesuatu untuk melampiaskannya.

Segelintir rasa manis cocoa dan vanilla, serta sedikit rasa pedas rempah-rempah memenuhi indra pengecapnya. Membuat ia kembali menghisap batang yang kian memendek itu. Terhitung sudah tiga batang rokok U Mild Black yang ia hisap, artinya ini yang ke-4.

Sebuah deru knalpot tertangkap indra pendengar Mark. Di malam hari yang sunyi, hanya ditemani suara jangkrik, suara knalpot–yang ia yakin hasil modifikasian–itu terasa mengganggu. Mark menggerutu sembari mematikan rokoknya di asbak. Dia kan ingin sebuah ketenangan malam hari di teras rumahnya.

Mark berniat untuk menyudahi acara merokoknya malam itu. Ia sudah memasukkan bungkus rokoknya ke dalam saku baju, saat seseorang mendorong pagar rumahnya dan memasuki halaman depan.

Seorang remaja laki-laki berdiri beberapa meter di depan Mark, sedangkan Mark mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Mark pada anak laki-laki itu.

Mark sibuk mengamati laki-laki itu. Penampilannya 'cukup' menarik perhatian. Dia berambut brunette acak-acakan, memakai kaus oranye yang menyakitkan mata dan berlengan sangat pendek. Celananya berwarna merah terang dan luar biasa ketat. Mata Mark sampai terasa pedis. Laki-laki itu memakai eyeliner dan softlense berwarna biru. Oh, kulitnya berwarna gelap, eksotis dan terlihat halus. Keseluruhan wajahnya mengingatkan Mark akan madu.

"Apa kau punya pemantik?"

Mark nampaknya terlalu dalam menyelami manik orang asing tersebut hingga ia tidak dengar apa yang dikatakannya.

"Apa kau punya pemantik?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

Kali ini Mark tersadar dari lamunannya. Matanya membulat akibat tersentak kaget. Remaja laki-laki itu memberikan Mark sebuah senyum kecil. Mark buru-buru mengangguk, kemudian merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil pemantik. Setelah itu ia melemparkannya pada anak itu yang ditangkapnya dengan baik.

Langsung saja, laki-laki itu mengapitkan batang rokok di antara kedua belah bibirnya. Matanya terfokus pada rokok hingga memunculkan kerutan di dahi. Ia menyalakan pemantiknya, dan mendekatkan apinya ke ujung rokok. Setelah rokok menyala, ia mengembalikan pemantik Mark dengan cara yang sama saat Mark memberikannya tadi.

"Yang tadi itu suara knalpot mobilmu?"

Tidak langsung menjawab, laki-laki itu menyebulkan asap rokoknya pada wajah Mark. Ia tersenyum miring kemudian mengambil batang rokok tersebut dari bibirnya untuk diapit disela-sela jari. "Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Pasti mobil modifikasi. Suaranya sangat mengganggu."

Mereka terdiam. Laki-laki itu sibuk dengan rokoknya. Mark tidak sengaja melihat merek rokok yang dipegangnya. "Pall Mall?" tanya Mark. Dia mengangguk. "Lembut dan terbakar pelan-pelan. Memberikan banyak waktu untuk menikmatinya."

"Untuk anak seukuranmu, Pall Mall sepertinya terlalu dewasa, eh?" komentar Mark

Dia mengangguk kemudian memberikan Mark sebuah senyum lagi. "Omong-omong, aku Donghyuck. Tetapi aku punya panggilan, kalau mau panggil Haechan." Mark mengambil uluran tangannya dan mereka pun berjabat tangan. Donghyuck tidak berbohong atas nama panggilannya. Karena Mark merasa senyum lebar Donghyuck saat ini bisa membuat malam menjadi siang.

"Mark." Balas Mark singkat. Tidak ingin terlihat gugup, tetapi malah terkesan dingin. Untung Donghyuck hanya tersenyum tipis terhadap tak acuhnya Mark.

"Tadinya aku melihatmu sedang merokok. Sedang merenungi sesuatu, Mark?"

"Ya, ada banyak hal yang mengganggu pikiranku."

Donghyuck menghisap rokoknya sekali lagi. Asap tebal berwarna putih keluar dari sela-sela mulutnya ketika ia berbicara. "Pekan yang penat, huh? Mau mencari angin segar?"

Mark mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran atas tawaran Donghyuck. Sedangkan yang lain hanya menyimpulkan senyum kecil, seolah dirinya melakukan hal yang biasa.

Suara samar-samar televisi di ruang tamu terdengar sampai teras. Pertanda kedua orang tua Mark belum beranjak ke kamar untuk beristirahat. Mark kembali menatap Donghyuck. Laki-laki itu tengah menghisap rokoknya. "Tunggu sebentar," jawab Mark. Kemudian pemuda itu masuk ke dalam membawa asbaknya.

Tidak perlu menunggu lama, Mark sudah kembali menemui Donghyuck di teras dengan pakaian yang sudah diganti, dan sebuah ransel di bahunya. Ia memakai kaus polos berwarna hitam yang ditutupi oleh jaket berwarna khaki, _ripped jeans_ hitam, dan alas kakinya sudah berganti sepatu _vans snoopy_.

"Seriusan, Mark? _Vans Snoopy_?" tanya Donghyuck dengan tawa meledak. Mark mendengus sebal dan memutar bola matanya. "Aku bilang akan menginap di rumah teman," jelas Mark. Ia menunjukkan tas ransel yang ada di pundaknya pada Donghyuck. "Baiklah." Donghyuck menjatuhkan rokoknya, kemudian menginjaknya.

Donghyuck berjalan memimpin keluar melewati pagar, menjauhi pekarangan rumah Mark. Tak jauh dari sana, Mark melihat sebuah ford mustang dicat merah marun terparkir. Terlihat sangat mengkilap meski ada banyak stiker yang menempeli bodi mustang tersebut. yang membuat Mark menahan nafas adalah stiker kilat yang memberikan efek magis saat lampu jalan menyorot ke arah mustang itu.

"Mark, ini gadisku. Dia membantuku memenangkan beberapa balapan. Jadi, perlakukan dia dengan baik."

"Kau seorang _racer_?" pekik Mark. Sedangkan Donghyuck menyunggingkan sebuah seringai. "Yup! Tipe yang liar," jawabnya.

Mark tertawa kecil kemudian menyusul Donghyuck masuk ke dalam mobil. Ia menaruh ranselnya di bawah. Saat Donghyuck menginjak pedal gasnya, Mark buru-buru menarik sabuk pengaman dan memasangnya. Donghyuck menoleh dan menatapnya aneh. " _Safety first_ ," kata Mark pelan.

Mobil Donghyuck tidak se- _sangar_ kelihatannya dari luar. Dalamnya sangat rapi, padahal Mark membayangkan akan betapa berantakan dalamnya, dan joknya pun terbuat dari _leather_ warna hitam yang mengejutkan nyamannya.

Hingga Mark menangkap sebuah _air freshner_ beraroma stroberi. Seketika itu tawanya meledak dan jarinya menunjuk ke wajah Donghyuck. Lelaki itu mengerutkan kening namun wajahnya tetap berfokus ke depan.

"Aku butuh _air freshner_ untuk menyamarkan bau rokok, _okay_?" bela Donghyuck. Meski begitu tidak berhasil membuat Mark berhenti tertawa mengejek. "Seriusan, Donghyuck?" ucap Mark dengan gaya yang sama saat Donghyuck mencela _vans snoopy_ -nya. Donghyuck mendengus.

Setelahnya mereka berdua berkendara dalam diam. Mark jadi memikirkan jika keputusannya ini sangat bodoh. Bagaimana bisa dia mengiyakan tawaran Doghyuck dengan mudahnya? Hingga kini ia berakhir di jok penumpang mobil balap Donghyuck,tidak tahu kemana dia akan dibawa.

Namun perasaan Mark tenang-tenang saja. Tidak ada sedikit pun rasa was-was atau gelisah sedikit pun. Tidak ketika ia melirik ke arah Donghyuck dan laki-laki itu tengah menggumamkan lirik lagu sambil jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk stir mobil.

"Boleh kunyalakan radionya?" tanya Mark.

Donghyuck mengangguk, melirik sekilas pada Mark, kemudian bergumam sebagai jawaban. Maka Mark memajukan tubuhnya dan menyalakan radio. Ia memindah-mindah frekuensinya hingga terdengar suara Andrew Hozier Byrne menyanyikan Jackie and Wilson. Mark menjauhkan tubuhnya dari radio dan kembali bersandar.

 _Cause with my mid-youth crisis all said and done_ _  
_ _I need to be youthfully felt, cause God I never felt young_

"Kau mendengarkan Hozier?" tanya Donghyuck. "Sebenarnya aku lebih suka sesuatu yang berbau rapp," jawabnya. Donghyuck menanggapinya dengan menggumam. Sebenarnya Mark penasaran, apa Donghyuck tidak bisa merespon jawabannya selain dengan gumaman?"

"Boleh aku turunkan sedikit jendelanya?" tanya Mark lagi. Kali ini Donghyuck mengangguk tanpa menggumam atau melirik ke arahnya.

Ternyata Mark menurunkan hampir seluruh kaca jendelanya. Angin malam menerbangkan pirangnya, hingga beberapa helai menampar wajahnya. Mark menyipitkan mata, mencoba melindunginya dari serangan helai-helai halus rambutnya. Beberapa kali ia menyingkirkan rambutnya, namun angin tetap menerbangkannya.

"Naikkan jendelanya, Mark. Angin malam bisa membuat paru-paru basah." Mark menuruti perkataan Donghyuck. "Padahal tadi kau menawariku untuk mencari angin segar." Donghyuck hanya tertawa melihat Mark mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Donghyuck menyetir tanpa arah. Mereka berdua menikmati jalanan malam kota Seoul hingga gedung-gedung tak lagi terlihat, bergantikan pohon-pohon. Hingga toko-toko kecil di pinggir jalan bergantikan jurang-jurang. Mark tidak keberatan, karena dirinya sangat ingin pergi jauh, jauh, sangat jauh. Ia ingin kabur walau hanya semalam.

Mustang Donghyuck kehabisan bensin. Beruntung ada sebuah pom yang membuka mini market. Jadi Donghyuck mengisi ulang bahan bakar, sedangkan Mark membeli beberapa makanan ringan, dan mungkin sebuah bir kaleng, pikirnya.

Sekeluarnya Mark dari mini market, ia melihat Donghyuck tengah menunggunya. Tubuhnya bersandar pada bodi mustang dan ia sedang mengemut lollipop. Mark menghampiri pemuda itu. Ia memberikan Donghyuck kantung belanjaannya. Donghyuck menerimanya dan melihat-lihat isi kantung tersebut. ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Bir?" tanyanya. Mark mengangguk pelan.

"Piknik dengan bir di mulut jurang, pendapatmu?" Mark menaik-turunkan alisnya. Donghyuck tertawa dan mendorong bahu Mark. "Ayo, kita tidak mau terlambat untuk piknik kan?" goda Donghyuck.

Mark segera membuka pintu belakang dan melemparkan belanjaan mereka ke jok belakang. Begitu pun dengan Donghyuck yang melemparkan bir mereka ke belakang dari kursi pengemudinya.

Mereka berdua berakhir dengan duduk di mulut jurang. Mark melihat ke bawah dan hanya dapat melihat kegelapan yang sepertinya tidak berujung. Maka dari itu ia mempererat pelukannya pada pagar pembatas yang menahan dadanya saat ini. Sedangkan Donghyuck sudah membuka kaleng bir pertamanya. Kakinya mengayun-ayun seperti anak kecil yang sedang duduk di sebuah _bench_ taman bermain.

Mark menyadari sesuatu. Dibawah sinar rembulan dan langit yang bertabur bintang, Donghyuck terlihat sangat kecil dan sangat halus. Pantulan sinar bulan dan lampu jalan memberikan efek berkilau pada kulit serupa madu milik Donghyuck. Apakah Mark harus bilang kalau Donghyuck sangat abadi, serupa makhluk surgawi?

Mark terus menatap Donghyuck yang tengah menengadah menatap langit sambil meminum bir kalengnya. Ia benar-benar ingin merengkuh Donghyuck, ingin menciumnya, ingin merasakan Donghyuck hingga yang benar-benar ia bisa rasakan hanya Donghyuck.

Tanpa sadar Mark bergerak mendekat ke arah pemuda yang baru ia ketahui beberapa saat lalu lebih muda setahun darinya itu. Tanpa pikir panjang Mark mengecup pipi Donghyuck. Pemuda itu menoleh dan mengerjapkan matanya. Membuat Mark sangat gemas dan ingin menyimpannya di dalam saku baju.

"Yang tadi itu apa?" tanya Donghyuck dengan sedikit bingung.

"Aku ingin menciummu."

Akhirnya Mark berhasil mengeluarkan kalimat yang sejak tadi menyangkut di tenggorokannya. Donghyuck terdiam. Kerutan bingung hilang dari wajahnya berganti ekspresi yang Mark tidak tahu apa. Mark seakan tersadar akan apa yang barusan ia lakukan dan katakan. Ia gelagapan dan bergerak menjauhi tubuh Donghyuck.

"Maaf, maaf Donghyuck, aku tidak–" Mark menghela nafas, "Maaf Donghyuck."

"Apa kau tadi bersungguh-sungguh?" tanya Donghyuck.

Kini ia menaikkan kedua kakinya ke atas mulut jurang dan beranjak. Kedua maniknya menatap Mark lekat. Mark mengikuti Donghyuck, beranjak dari posisi duduknya. Mereka berdua berdiri saling berhadapan dan Mark mengambil kedua tangan Donghyuck untuk ia genggam.

Dengan serius, Mark berkata, "Hyuck, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu tersinggung." Ia mengusap ibu jarinya pada buku-buku jari Donghyuck. "Karena sedari tadi aku berfikir bagaimana rasanya menciummu." Donghyuck tertawa. Suaranya halus sekali membuat Mark kehilangan pijakannya.

"Kau menggelikan, Mark."

"Tapi itu bagus, karena aku sedari tadi juga memikirkan bagaimana rasanya menciummu."

Kepala Mark yang tadinya menunduk pun terangkat. Sebuah senyum merekah di wajah tampannya. Dengan sorotan lampu jalan, Mark terlihat seribu kali tampan. "Oke, aku akan menciummu."

"Yup!" jawab Donghyuck, tersenyum.

Mark mendekatkan wajah mereka. "Aku akan menciummu." Donghyuck mengangguk dan kelopak matanya hampir menutup. "Seperti, sekarang–" Donghyuck memajukan tubuhnya dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Mark. Ia kesal karena Mark terus-terusan berbicara dan bibir mereka sudah sangat dekat sehingga ia bisa merasakan bibir mereka bersentuhan.

Ketika bibir mereka saling menempel, mereka hanya diam dan memejamkan mata. Mark mencoba mengenali lekuk bibir Donghyuck. Ciuman itu lembut dan manis, tetapi Mark merasa dadanya terbakar seolah-olah akan meledak. Bibir Donghyuck terasa seperti stroberi, karena lollipop yang sebelumnya ia makan, dan sedikit rasa bir. Tangan Mark menemukan pinggang Donghyuck dan menariknya mendekat. Seakan ia masih bisa menarik tubuh Donghyuck lebih dekat lagi saat tubuh mereka sudah sangat menempel.

Tangan Donghyuck bergerak naik menuju dada Mark. Ia meremas jaket yang dikenakan oleh pemuda itu. Merasa frustasi karena ciuman yang tadinya lembut menjadi menuntut, tangan Donghyuck bergerak naik dan berakhir pada leher Mark. Menarik pemuda itu agar semakin dekat padanya dan memperdalam ciumannya pada bibirnya.

Mark tidak berhenti disitu. Ia mendorong tubuh Donghyuck hingga punggungnya menabrak bodi mustangnya. Tangan Mark menyelinap masuk ke dalam kaus donghyuk. Dirabanya kulit pinggang yang halus itu. Donghyuck terkejut akan sentuhan telapak tangan Mark yang dingin dan berkeringat itu pada kulitnya yang hangat. Tanpa sadar ia membuka mulutnya, dan kesempatan itu langsung digunakan oleh Mark untuk menjelajah ruang mulut Donghyuck dengan lidahnya. Untuk beberapa saat mereka sibuk berperang lidah hingga Donghyuck mendorong pelan dada Mark, memisahkan pagutan bibir mereka.

Meskipun Donghyuck tengah kehabisan nafas, Mark tidak mau berhenti menciumnya. Ia menghujani wajah Donghyuck dengan kecupan-kecupan basah yang membuat Donghyuck mengerang jijik. Meskipun jijik sebenarnya dia suka.

Bibir Mark menemukan jalannya menuju rahang Donghyuck. Kaus Donghyuck menguarkan aroma rokok Pall Mall yang kuat. Mark berhenti sejenak untuk memberikan sebuah _love bite_ pada rahang Donghyuck, kemudian ia mengecupi lehernya dan memberikan beberapa _love bites_ di tulang selangkanya. Donghyuck mengerang dan mendangakkan lehernya tinggi-tinggi supaya mempermudah Mark pada lehernya.

Setelah satu gigitan besar di bahu, Mark menghentikan kegiatannya mencium Donghyuck. Ia menatap dua buah titik merah bekas gigi taringnya di bahu Donghyuck. Dijilatnya dua titik merah itu dan Donghyuck mendesis. "Yang itu sedikit perih," kata Donghyuck. Mark kemudian mengecupnya beberapa kali, kemudian bergumam di bawah telinga Donghyuck. " _Sorry sunshine. Can't help it, you're too adorable_."

Mark menjauhkan tubuhnya untuk dapat melihat Donghyuck lebih jelas. Donghyuck tak lebih dari sebuah kekacauan. Kekacauan yang telah Mark buat, dan Mark sangat bangga. Ia menyingkirkan beberapa helai poni yang lepek dari dahi Donghyuck.

"Hyuck, apa kau tahu kalau kau itu… sangat mempesona?" tanya Mark. Ia menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Donghyuck. Donghyuck memejamkan matanya dan bergumam pelan. Mark tidak akan pernah bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Donghyuck. Tidak ketika pemuda itu terlihat menawan dalam kungkungannya.

Mereka berdua berakhir berpelukan sepanjang malam di jok belakang mobil donghyuck. Meski kaki mereka menekuk dan Donghyuck harus tidur dengan menindih Mark, tetapi Mark merasa semua sangat-sangat pas. Seperti semuanya terasa sangat wajar dan benar.

Keesokan paginya Mark bangun dengan pemandangan wajah Donghyuck di atas dadanya dan sinar matahari yang menyinari wajahnya. Saat Donghyuck mendongakkan kepala dan tersenyum lebar, Mark susah membedakan apa yang membuatnya silau, antara sinar matahari atau wajah Donghyuck dengan senyuman lebarnya.

Donghyuck menurunkan Mark di depan pagar rumahnya. Laki-laki itu berdiri dan menatap Donghyuck yang berada di kursi kemudi. "Tunggu, Hyuck!" sebenarnya Donghyuck belum akan pergi, namun pemuda yang lebih muda itu mengangguk. Mark mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam ransel, tetapi kemudian ia mengumpat.

" _Shit_!" desis Mark. Donghyuck tertawa kecil kemudian mengulurkan ponselnya lewat jendela mobil. "Simpan nomormu disana." Mark mengangguk kemudian dengan cepat menyimpan nomornya di ponsel Donghyuck. Ia mengembalikan ponsel itu kepada Donghyuck dan mengangguk.

"Mark, mendekatlah." Meski dilanda kebingungan, Mark tetap mendekat. Ketika Mark cukup dekat, Donghyuck menyelip dari jendela mobilnya untuk memberikan Mark sebuah kecupan ringan di bibir.

" _See you later_ , Hyuck?" kata Mark. Donghyuck hanya mengangguk kemudian menaikkan kaca mobil. Bunyi knalpot mustang Donghyuck bergemuruh serupa Guntur. Seperti kegunaan mustang itu, Donghyuck melesat cepat, hilang dari pandangan Mark.

Saat Mark sudah berada di kamar dan mengisi daya baterainya, Donghyuck belum juga menghubunginya lagi. Hingga malam pun, tak ada satupun kabar dari Donghyuck. Tidak satu pun.

 _You always leave me wanting more_

 _I can't shake my hunger for_

 _Strawberries and cigarettes always taste like you_

Jumat malam Mark kembali merokok, tetapi kali ini ia merokok di balkon kamarnya. Punggungnya menyandar pada pagar balkon, sudah menyerah menunggu Donghyuck untuk menghubunginya. Mencoba melupakan sosok Donghyuck dengan menghisap batang tembakau yang tengah diapitnya dibibir ini.

Entah apa yang membuat Mark membalik badan, ia melihat Donghyuck membuka pagar rumahnya. Sosok Donghyuck seakan melekat di otaknya, sehingga Mark langsung mengenalinya. Rasa kayu manis dan rempah-rempah dari rokok yang tengah ia hisap kini berubah menjadi rasa stroberi dan ia teringat akan rasa bibir Donghyuck.

"Psst! Donghyuck!" bisiknya sedikit keras.

Kamar Mark terletak di sisi kanan rumah dan balkonnya tidak terlalu tinggi. Donghyuck pun menoleh dan bertatapan dengan Mark. Ia mengembangkan senyum di wajahnya dan berjalan mendekat dengan langkah kelewat ceria.

"Mark!" pekiknya. "Turunlah, aku perlu pemantik." Mark mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. Kenapa Donghyuck selalu tidak membawa pemantik? Tetapi Mark tetap menuruti Donghyuck. ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya, mengambil pemantik, kemudian keluar dengan melompat dari balkon. Mark mendarat dengan mulus di hadapan Donghyuck dan memberikan pemuda itu pemantik yang diinginkannya.

"Nyalakan untukku," pinta Donghyuck. Mark menyalakan pemantiknya, kemudian Donghyuck menjepit batang tembakau itu di bibir. Ia mencondongkan badannya sedikit agar rokoknya terbakar api pemantik.

Setelah ujung rokoknya terbakar, barulah Donghyuck menjauhkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum miring ke arah Mark. Mark menahan nafas karena beberapa detik yang lalu Donghyuck sangat dekat dengannya. "Mau jalan-jalan?" tawar Donghyuck.

Donghyuck menghentikan mustangnya di pinggir jalan. Tanpa banyak menunggu, Mark melakukan hal yang selama seminggu ini ia tahan, yaitu mencium bibir Donghyuck. Mark mendesah puas di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Kali ini lebih inosen dari minggu lalu dan Donghyuck terasa seperti stroberi daripada rokok. Itu karena _lipgloss_ yang digunakan Donghyuck malam ini.

Selang beberapa menit mereka berhenti. Tentu saja karena mereka manusia yang butuh bernafas. Mark menatap Donghyuck dengan sayang. Betapa menawannya Donghyuck malam ini sampai dada Mark terasa sakit. Bibir Donghyuck mengkilap, dan sedikit bengkak akibat ciuman mereka tadi. Rambut Donghyuck terasa lembut saat Mark menyisirnya dan Donghyuck terlihat kecil dikungkungannya. Astaga, betapa Mark ingin mengantongi Donghyuck dan menyimpannya untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Mark, apa kau percaya adanya _soulmate_?" tanya Donghyuck saat mereka berdua berdiam diri dan hanya menatap satu sama lain. Donghyuck menelusuri lekuk wajah Mark dengan jari-jarinya.

Dahi Mark berkerut halus seperti sedang berpikir. Sebenarnya Mark adalah orang yang terlalu rasional sampai tidak percaya hal-hal seperti soulmate, keberuntungan, atau hal-hal semacamnya. Namun melihat Donghyuck memberikannya ekspresi serius yang lucu, ia tidak bisa menolak.

"Tentu, kau kan _soulmate_ ku," candanya.

Dengan jawaban Mark yang seperti itu, tawa Donghyuck meledak. "Kau menggelikan, Mark." Mark hanya tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Donghyuck lalu mencium ujung jari-jarinya.

"Astaga! Sepertinya aku meninggalkan kunciku di dalam!" Donghyuck memekik panik. Kedua matanya melotot dan mulutnya membulat. Mark ikut panik, ia melepaskan Donghyuck dari pelukannya. Mereka berdua saling menatap dengan wajah panik sampai Donghyuck tertawa diikuti oleh Mark sedetik kemudian.

"Oh Mark! Kau harus lihat wajahmu!"

"Kau juga harus lihat wajahmu, Hyuck!"

Akhirnya Donghyuck menelpon salah satu hyungnya di bengkel.

"Kau selalu bisa membuatku susah, Donghyuck."

"Maaf, Johnny hyung!" ujar Donghyuck dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

Donghyuck mengantar Mark kembali ke rumahnya. Sebelum Mark keluar dari mobil, Donghyuck memberikan sebuah kecupan ringan di bibir Mark. Setelah itu Donghyuck pergi tanpa sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Malam itu Mark mendapati ponselnya kosong, tidak ada notifikasi dari Donghyuck. Mark merasa frustasi karena satu-satunya yang tersisa dari Donghyuck adalah rasa pada bibirnya dan juga baunya yang menempel di baju Mark. Begitu juga saat hari sudah pagi, dan seterusnya, Donghyuck tidak juga menghubungi Mark.

 **2 weeks later**

Mark mendengus keras-keras saat Jeno menariknya terlalu bersemangat. Bau asap kendaraan membuat Mark terbatuk-batuk. Jeno yang melihatnya hanya memutar bola matanya jengah. "Kau bilang dia ada disini, hyung?" tanya Jeno yang tengah berjinjit dan kepalanya celingak-celinguk mencari sesuatu.

"Ya, sepertinya…"

"Sepertinya?!" pekik Jeno tidak percaya. "Tiga hari yang lalu kau bilang dia ada disini dengan yakinnya, sekarang kau bilang 'sepertinya'?!"

Suara knalpot menggerung bersahut-sahutan. Penonton memekik girang seakan dengan gerung knalpot saja sudah bisa menentukan sang juara. Sangat susah untuk fokus dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya kepikiran kalau dia ada disini, _okay_?"

Mark ditarik lagi oleh Jeno menjauhi kumpulan orang-orang yang bersorak memekakkan telinga. Masih dengan terbatuk-batuk, Mark berusaha menyeimbangi langkah cepat Jeno. Entah mengapa hari ini ia merasa tidak enak.

Saat pandangan matanya menjadi jelas dan ia sudah lebih fokus, Mark menangkap sebuah mustang yang sangat familiar, berjajar dengan mobil-mobil lain di belakang garis _start_. Ingatan akan malam itu berputar cepat di kepala Mark membuatnya merasa seperti naik wahana _giant swing_.

Dilihatnya sosok Donghyuck menyelipkan tubuhnya keluar dari jendela mobil dan seorang pemuda menghampiri Donghyuck lalu memberikan sebuah kecupan di sudut bibirnya. Mark yang melihatnya seketika diserang sesak nafas. Mark butuh udara, ia butuh bernafas. Maka ia menggapai-gapai ke arah Jeno. Untung saja Jeno sahabatnya itu peka dan segera menggenggam tangan Mark.

"Ayo… pergi dari sini," ujar Mark dengan suara parau. Jeno mengerutkan dahinya khawatir melihat keadaan Mark yang seperti terserang penyakit asma. "Aku menemukan Donghyuck."

Jeno hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun genggaman tangan Mark mengerat. "Ayo pergi dari sini." Tanpa banyak bicara, Jeno segera menarik Mark menjauh. Mereka pergi bersamaan dengan bunyi pistol dan deru mesin mobil yang menggelegar. Pertanda balapan telah dimulai.

Jeno dan Mark tidak benar-benar pergi. Mereka masih di sekitar area balap liar tadi. Entah apa yang mereka tunggu, atau lebih tepatnya Mark tunggu. Jeno berjongkok dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada pagar. Ia mengusap wajahnya frustasi, leher mendangak, dan ia membiarkan sebuah desis kesal keluar dari mulutnya. Hal itu cukup membuat Mark merasa bersalah pada sahabatnya itu.

"Kenapa, Mark?" tanya Jeno pelan. Mark terdiam membuat jeda, kemudian ia menghela nafas. " _I want him so bad, it hurts_."

Jeno menggigit bibir bawahnya. Lihat bagaimana orang asing bernama Donghyuck bisa membuat temannya sekacau ini. Awalnya Jeno mengatai Mark menggelikan dan tidak masuk akal. Tetapi pemuda itu serius dan berkali-kali mengelak. Mengatakan bahwa Donghyuck berbeda, dan mulai membual soal takdir dan soulmate.

Lucu bagaimana cinta sembarangan muncul hanya untuk menertawakan. Jeno menjulurkan tangannya di hadapan Mark. Mark menatap tangan Jeno bingung, namun ia menyambutnya dan membantu Jeno untuk berdiri. "Man, kalau kau memang sebegitu inginnya, aku akan membantumu sampai titik darah penghabisan."

Beruntungnya, balapan liar ini hanya ada satu putaran. Jadi mereka tak perlu menunggu lama. Jeno dan Mark kembali ke tempat dimana orang-orang berkumpul tadi. Menanti-nanti dengan was-was siapa yang berhasil mencapai garis finish duluan. Dari kejauhan terlihat tiga mobil. Sorakan para penonton sangat keras sehingga Mark sedikit meringis karena telinganya berdengung. Di kejauhan, tiga mobil tersebut saling membalap satu sama lain dengan intens. Mobil merah berhasil mendahului dua lainnya. Mark mendesah lega karena ia tahu, mobil merah marun tersebut adalah mobil Donghyuck.

Tinggal sedikit lagi hingga Donghyuck mencapai garis finish, saat mobil berwarna hijau di belakangng menyundul bumper belakang mobil Donghyuck. Menyebabkan mobil tersebut oleng karena hilang kendali dan terlempar ke bahu kanan jalan dalam keadaan terbalik.

Semua orang yang melihat menahan nafas, tak terkecuali Mark. Ia melotot, tidak bergerak sangking terkejutnya. Sampai sebuah teriakan menyadarkannya dari keterkejutan tersebut.

"DONGHYUCK!"

Seorang pemuda, yang tadi Mark lihat mengecup sudut bibir Donghyuck, berlari tanpa memperdulikan dua mobil yang sedang melaju kencang. Saat kedua mobil itu sudah melewati garis finish, pemuda itu sudah berdiri di dekat mobil Donghyuck yang mengeluarkan asap. Beberapa orang yang mulai sadar pun berlari menghampiri ford mustang merah marun itu. Sudah tidak peduli dengan perlombaan tadi.

Jeno menggenggam pergelangan tangannya erat. "Mark?" tanyanya disertai dengan wajah cemas. Mark menggenggam tangan Jeno dan menarik pemuda itu untuk berlari mendekati mobil Donghyuck. meski orang-orang ramai berkerumun, Mark tetap menerobos masuk, bahkan ia sudah melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan Jeno dan meninggalkan Jeno entah dimana.

Saat Mark sudah berada di barisan paling depan, ia melihat Donghyuck dipapah oleh pemuda berkacamata rantai yang ia lihat tadi dan seorang pemuda lain berambut blonde. "Permisi, biarkan kami lewat," katanya dengan suara yang lumayan kalem meski raut wajahnya menunjukkan kebalikannya.

Mereka melewati Mark. Mata Mark tertuju lekat pada Donghyuck tetapi Donghyuck tetap menunduk selama ia dipapah. Mark mendesah gelisah. Ia hendak mengikuti Donghyuck, namun dirinya dihalangi oleh orang-orang yang juga mengikuti mereka.

Mark melangkahkan kakinya mundur, terbatuk-batuk. _It's like my chest going to explode. It hurts. I need room to breathe._

 **A week later**

Donghyuck menggumamkan lirik lagu Chain dari band NCT. Ia sibuk memoles cat dasar mobilnya. Setelah kecelakaan minggu lalu, gadisnya mengalami rusak berat di bagian cat dan sedikit penyok di bagian kepala dan bumper belakang. Membuatnya harus bekerja ekstra di akhir pekan ini setelah sebelumnya tidak menyempatkan diri membenahi gadisnya.

Jaemin melepaskan kacamata rantainya dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Ia menghampiri Donghyuck dan menyodorkan satu buah gelas berisi coklat panas. Mengingat Donghyuck tidak suka seusatu yang pahit seperti kopi.

"Kau tetap akan mengecatnya dengan warna merah marun?" tanya Jaemin. Pemuda itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di meja kayu yang berantakan oleh kertas-kertas dan beberapa alat bengkel.

"Yup! Tetap sama."

"Ku pikir kau akan merubah stikernya menjadi gambar stroberi dan hello kitty." Donghyuck mendengus menanggapi ejekan Jaemin. "Maaf maaf saja ya, tapi stroberi membantuku dalam menghadapi keasamanmu."

"Sial!" desis Jaemin. Donghyuck menghindar dari ancaman pukulan Jaemin. "Kalau Ten sampai tahu kau sudah di bengkel pagi-pagi begini, dia akan marah, tahu?" peringat Jaemin. Donghyuck mengangguk. "Aku tahu. Tapi aku tidak suka terus-terusan beristirahat. Aku rindu gadisku~" kata Donghyuck sambil memeluk mobilnya dan mengecupinya. "Kau menjijikkan, Haechan."

Setelah itu Jaemin pergi meninggalkan Donghyuck sendiri di bengkel. Donghyuck sudah selesai mengecat dasar seluruh tubuh mobilnya saat Yukhei memanggilnya dari pintu yang menghubungkan tempat tinggal mereka (dalam konteks ini rumah) dan bengkel.

"Hyuck, kau mendapat seorang tamu."

Donghyuck mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Siapa, Yukhei?" tanyanya heran. Di pagi hari begini siapa pula yang bertamu? Lebih herannya lagi, memangnya Donghyuck pernah punya tamu? "Aku tidak tahu, aku cuma disuruh Johnny memanggilmu. Cepatlah!" Donghyuck memberikan Yukhei jari tengahnya. Memastikan laki-laki itu melihat jari tengahnya sebelum tubuh tingginya menghilang dari balik pintu.

Donghyuck mendesah kemudian meletakkan kompresor catnya. Sebelum beranjak pergi, ia mengelap kedua tangannya dengan kain lap yang ada di dekat kakinya. Mencoba menjadi bersih, meskipun penampilannya sangat berantakan dan baju bengkelnya dipenuhi oli. Tetapi setidaknya ia mencoba rapi.

Saat ia beranjak pergi, pintu garasi bengkelnya terbuka. Cukup untuk sesosok pemuda masuk ke dalamnya dan berjalan menghampiri Donghyuck. Donghyuck menahan nafas saat tahu siapa sosok itu.

"Mark!" pekiknya senang. Ia menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya. Pemuda itu tidak merespon melainkan mendekat ke arah Donghyuck dengan langkah cepat. Hingga Donghyuck terpojok, antara mobilnya dan tubuh Mark.

Mark seperti kehabisan setengah waktu hidupnya, ia menangkup wajah Donghyuck dan menariknya mendekat ke arah wajahnya. Mempertemukan bibir keduanya. Setelah itu Mark mencium Donghyuck seolah hidupnya bergantung pada ciuman ini. Mark merasa dadanya terbakar dan siap meledak kapan saja.

Donghyuck belum siap akan ciuman terburu-buru itupun mendorong keras bahu Mark. Setelah ia berhasil terlepas dari Mark, Donghyuck menarik nafas keras-keras hingga dadanya sakit dan ia terbatuk-batuk.

Mark mendekat lagi, kali ini dengan wajah frustasi dan sentuhannya lebih halus pada Donghyuck. Tidak seperti tadi yang serupa orang kesetanan. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah menghubungiku, Donghyuck?" tanya Mark. "Kau tidak tahu betapa aku kesusahan menunggumu? Mencarimu?"

Mark menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Donghyuck. menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Donghyuck yang lucunya berbau air freshner stroberi.

"Apa karena kau sudah punya pacar?" potong Mark cepat.

Ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Donghyuck untuk dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah pemuda itu. "Pria berkacamata rantai itu? Yang menciummu di sudut bibir sebelum kau memulai balapan minggu lalu?" tanya Mark tak sabaran.

Donghyuck melongo, namun sedetik kemudian ia tertawa keras. Tawa Donghyuck sangat jelek dan membuat Mark kesal, tapi melihat mata Donghyuck berkaca-kaca oleh air mata karena terlalu keras tertawa, Mark membiarkannya karena Donghyuck terlihat sangat menawan.

"Biar aku jelaskan satu per satu, Mark."

Donghyuck baru menarik nafas namun Mark sudah menarik pinggang Donghyuck untuk merapat pada tubuhnya. Ia mendamba hangatnya tubuh Donghyuck pada tubuhnya. Donghyuck tersenyum dan melirik sekilas pada dua lengan Mark yang melingkar posesif pada pinggangnya. Donghyuck meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di dada bidang Mark, bermain-main dengan kerah kemeja yang dipakai pemuda itu.

"Pertama, aku sengaja tidak menghubungimu, karena..." Donghyuck sengaja tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya dan ia mengerling menggoda Mark.

Mark mengerang, mulutnya terbuka hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun telapak tangan Donghyuck membungkam mulutnya. "Dan Jaemin bukan pacarku. Dia teman baikku dan kami sudah sering melakukan itu. Maaf kalau itu membuatmu salah paham."

Dengan berakhirnya penjelasan dari Donghyuck, Mark mengecup telapak tangan yang menutupi mulutnya itu. Ia melepaskan satu tangan dari pinggang Donghyuck untuk menggenggam tangan Donghyuck yang berada di mulutnya. Ia meletakkan telapak tangan Donghyuck pada pipinya.

"Aku pikir aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu lagi, Hyuck." Donghyuck tertawa geli. Geli akan perkataan Mark sekaligus kecupan-kecupan ringan yang Mark berikan di pergelangan tangannya.

"Jadi waktu itu kau datang ke balapanku?" tanya Donghyuck saat Mark sudah berhenti mengecupi pergelangan tangannya.

"Ya, dan aku benar-benar takut saat mobilmu terbalik." Donghyuck tertawa. Mark merasa ia bisa mendengarkan tawa Donghyuck seumur hidupnya.

" _Hyuck, I want you so bad. It hurts_ …"

Donghyuck tersenyum. Tangannya menuju kancing kemeja Mark, dan jari-jari itu mulai membuka dua kancing teratasnya. "Lihat, Mark…"

Mark tidak pernah memberitahu soal tato yang ia miliki di dada kirinya. "Bagaimana kau–" Mark melotot. Ia tidak jadi menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat Donghyuck membuka baju bengkelnya dan mengangkat sedikit kausnya. Di pinggang Donghyuck terdapat sebuah tato yang diukir untuk menjawab tato di dada Mark.

Mark menangkup wajah Donghyuck. "Jadi selama ini? Makanya malam itu kau bertanya tentang soulmate?" Donghyuck tertawa kecil dan menggenggam tangan Mark yang berada di pipinya. Ia mengangguk, "Yup! Dan sepertinya kau orang yang memiliki tato soulmate untuk hal iseng, ya?" Mark merunduk malu.

Donghyuck mengusap tato di dada kiri Mark yang bertuliskan _'belong to Seoul'_ dengan ibu jarinya, sedangkan Mark meraba tato di pinggang Donghyuck yang bertuliskan _'from Vancouver'_.

Lucu bagaimana Mark mengingat saat ia memasuki _tattoo shop_ dan meminta dibuatkan soulmate tattoo. Sebenarnya ia hanya sekedar iseng, tetapi ia juga berpikir bagaimana jika ada seseorang yang berasal dari Seoul membuat tato bertuliskan 'from Vancouver' yang merupakan tempat kelahirannya. Akankah mereka otomatis terikat, dan akhirnya Mark mendapatkan jawabannya. Bagaimana Donghyuck terasa sangat familiar dan segala tentangnya terasa benar. Mark tidak dapat berkata apa-apa karena sekali lagi, ia merasa dadanya terbakar saat bersama Donghyuck.

Mark mendekatkan wajahnya dan mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Donghyuck. Kali ini mereka berciuman lembut. Sangat lembut hingga yang Mark bisa rasakan hanya stroberi, rokok, dan Donghyuck. Hanya Donghyuck. dan bagaimana Donghyuck selalu terasa di bibirnya, stroberi dan rokok.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saya dapet inspirasi dari Strawberries & Cigarettes - Troye Sivan ; Breathe - Lauv ; Chain - NCT 127 ; Pink Skies - Lany ; Hurts - Lany

Dari lagu-lagu itu udah keliatan betapa _messy_ nya. saya mau bikin soulmate AU tapi nggak pernah sepinter author-author AO3 yang sering saya baca. sumpah ini messy banget, karena saya cuma mau bikin ff dimana isinya markhyuck making out dari awal sampai akhir. so, terbentuklah ini.

i've been craving for markhyuck, okay. so don't blame me! T_T

MAAF BANGET BANYAK TYPO soalnya saya buru-buru ngetiknya. Komentar kalian selalu diterima guyyysss

salam hangat,

rusa


End file.
